Children of the Night
by Mokibobolink
Summary: A story written by multiple authors from the IMDb Supernatural board, it follows Sam and Dean as they find that the YED isn't finished with them yet. John appears to help and all three Winchesters find that there is now more to fight for than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story that began on the IMDb Supernatural board a few weeks before Season 3 was set to begin. As we had many newbies coming on the board daily (if not hourly) to ask when Season 3 was going to start, this thread began simply as one to keep the date of the Season 3 premiere on the front page of the board. _

_In order to keep it on the first page, we had to bump it. A lot. _

_So after a few bumps, one of our group (Huntergirl727, in fact) suggested that we turn it into a fun story where each person adds the next sentence (which is why the first part of the story is a little odd, I'll say that right now, but hey we had fun with it). _

_After awhile the story got a LOT more interesting and I came up with the idea of setting an end date (which was the same day as the S3 premiere here in the US – October 4, 2007), have anyone post an ending if they wanted, and turn it into a fanfic that I would post. _

_NOTE: I have made some (very minor) changes to other author's work but ONLY to correct spelling and grammar errors or to correct syntax where absolutely necessary. Other than that, everything is exactly how it was posted on the board. _

_Here are the authors of this first chapter…._

_Snowbunny2003_

_Feenikstoyou_

_Sumtymsicomback_

_Senari_

_Huntergirl727 (idea to start story)_

_Utahtabbycat22_

_Mokibobolink (that's me)_

_On with the story…._

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were driving down a dark desert highway at 3:00 AM. Sam had been napping, and after a while he began to dream. A little girl, maybe seven, stood under a large oak tree.

dream camera pans to see that Sam is sitting on a branch above the girl

Sam looked down at the small child to see that she was crying. Then a vampire jumps out and attacks him. It's his mom. Dean is sleeping off an all-nighter in the front seat of the Impala Sam falls out of the tree, Dean stirs in the front seat but doesn't wake up.  
Dean asks Sam what he was doing up in the tree. Sam says that the tree spoke to him and told him to climb it. Dean suddenly spots the vampire who is also their mom. Sam wakes up suddenly from his dream to find Sarah watching him sleep.

"What were you dreaming about, Sammy?" she said with a smirk.

"It was weird," Sam said. "My mom was there, but she was evil, and she tried to attack me. I wonder if it wasn't really a dream, or if it has anything to do with what the YED showed me, like another vision."

"Vision?" the smirk disappearing.

"Yeah, visions" Dean answers for him angrily. "You got a problem with that?"

"No. But I have problem with your breath. When was the last time you brushed? Easter '91?"

"What are you even doing here? WE can't go anywhere with out seeing you." Under his voice Dean muttered a word that sounded very much like 'Stalker'.

Sarah wondered where the heck Dean came from as she watched him wrap his arms around utahtabbycat22 as he repeatedly kissed her, in between mutters of "I love you"  
Sam suddenly slaps Dean and he awakens, shaking his head. "Man, that was some strange daydream, some weirdo chick was kissing me!". "Huh, that is weird" Sam replied.

Dean and Sam look at each other in alarm. "Did you hear that bomb??" - they both run...

As they ran they could hear other bombs going off. What was going on? Where were they?

They ran for a minute and then Dean said "Wait, do you smell that?"

Sam looked sheepish and said "My bad". Dean replied "Aw man!! Those weren't bombs, that was YOU!! What did you eat anyway?" Dean walks away disgusted, covering his nose.

"What? Act like you never let one rip." Sam said as he looked to a sign at the side of the road. "Bodie, California. The Bodie Curse.."

"Sounds like our kind of town" Sam said. "Are people really being hurt?" Dean asked. \

"Yep" Sam replied as he looked it up on his laptop. "Alright then, let's go to work" Dean replied and they both got back into Metallicar and drove on.

The drive was dull for a full eight seconds before a bomb went off in the car. One of Deans design this time.

"There ya go" Dean said proudly. "That'll teach ya to lay a big one on ME and expect to get away with it". "Oh yeah?" Sam replied "Where's my lighter?" he said as he bent over ominously.

"Get OUT OF MY CAR!" Dean said, slamming on the breaks and skidding off the road.

"I'll not have you burning my upholstery. Light your damn air pollution outside!"

"But it's dark out there." Sammy replied as he gave the window a scared look. "and there's a full moon out tonight, the weirdos are out. I'm sorry, okay. Let's just get to Bodie."

"Fine" Dean replied. "Just watch it next time"

Sam turned on the radio and "Back in Black" came on. "I'm getting kinda sick of this song, can I change it?" he asked Dean. "Dude, I am SO going to throw your ass outta this car" Dean growled.

Sammy wisely decided to shut up and sat back in his seat as they headed to Bodie.

"So what do we know about the Bodie Curse, Geek Boy?" Dean asked.

"Jerk" Sam as he pulled out his laptop. "Bitch" Dean replied.

"Looks like there's some sort of a curse on this place and people who try and collect artifacts are dying. So maybe we're looking at a vengeful spirit?" Sam said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe," said Dean as they drew nearer to the ghost town. "Uh, was that last turn supposed to be a left or a right?"

"You had better be kidding me, Dean. Why do you ask after the turn? Left by the way." Sammy said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Google Boy" Dean growled as he executed a sharp, fast turn. "How many people have died?" he asked as they drove down a dirt road.

"Hard to tell" Sam replied."But it looks like a lot. Problem is they die well after they get back home"

"Then how are we gonna get this thing?" Dean replied.

"How else? We're gonna get it where it lives" Sam said grimly, closing the laptop purposefully.

They stopped at a motel to rest. After all, rest is what you need when hunting baddies. When they stepped out of the car, a glint caught Dean's eye. He thought nothing of it, opening the door to their room as the sun came up, and he thought nothing of it as the closed door behind Sam.

Thinking nothing of it was his first mistake.

It was then that Gordon realized that maybe affixing that statue to the ceiling with duct tape wasn't such a good idea.When it fell he didn't want to be responsible for the desecration of The Buddy Christ. As he was peeling off the tape, the Buddy Christ fell. Killing Gordon with a wink & a smile.

The boys made it to Bodie sometime before five. They didn't know something followed.

Followed and watched.

The streets were dusty and the buildings told time's story well. They stepped from the car and saw the ghost town's ghosts. It was still daylight so the ghost's disappeared back into their buildings as fast as they appeared. Sam and Dean looked at each other, knowing that as soon as night fell, there would be so many more.

"Do they only harm people who take things?" Dean asked. "I'm really not sure, I guess we'll have to wait and see" Sam replied.

It had been watching them for many days. Dean was the only one of them to even catch a small glimpse. It was a _she_ and she wasn't happy; far from it.

"Where should we start?" asked Sam. "I don't know. Wherever's creepiest. You know, Scooby Doo Style." Dean said with his usual air of comedy.

The boys went to the trunk and loaded weapons while waiting for the sun to set so they could see what they were dealing with. Finally the last light was gone and Dean found the creepiest building on the abandoned street.

"Well Shaggy, how about we start there?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Fine, Scrappy" Sam replied and headed over with Dean following, scowling, behind him.

Sam entered first; if you could call it entering. Dean had shoved him in. Payback for calling him Scrappy.

"What did you do that for?" Sam asked. "Oh, nothing. Thought I saw a spider. Yeah, it was ugly too."

They walked in & looked at the dusty saloon. Sam and Dean raised their rifles full of rock salt and walked around the saloon. Sam's flashlight caught movement in the corner of the room and they both froze, ready to fire. They were totally caught off guard by what happened next...

_(by sumtyms)_

_Commercial break..._

HAHA

_(to sumtyms, by Moki)_

_coughbitchcough_

"Jerk" Sam said, giving Dean a quick slap across the back of the head. 

"What'ya do that for?" Dean asked.

"You called me bitch"

"No I didn't you asshat, couldn't you tell that was a _girl's_ voice for one thing?" 

"Sounded like you to me"

"Hardy Har Har. I think we're not alone here Sam"

Both men headed for a door at the back of the saloon, trying to locate the source of the voices. As they drew closer they could hear whispering. They stopped at the door listening...

"Does that sound like a couple of girls to you?" Dean asked

"Yeah it does. Sounds like they're talking about..._US_?" Sam replied

"Dude this is some freaky stuff" Dean said, readying his gun and nodded at his brother to open the door.

Sam opened the door to find…

Dean stepped in front of Sam. Dean nodded at Sam and Sam nodded back. Dean would kick in the door in three, two, one…

Dean kicked in the door and the two found themselves face to face with a horrible sight. Blood dripped from the windows, making eerie shadows as the moonlight cut through the glass. Sam walked in to get a closer look, Dean covering him from behind.

"It's real," Sam pronounced as he examined the marks closely.

"Great" Dean replied. "I think we might be in the right place..." Suddenly a noise caught their attention.

Dean and Sam stared in confusion as they watched one hundred and one dalmatians run down the stairs at them, the boys braced themselves as they were stampeded. Before the dogs hit they vanished. Dean and Sam stood there looking utterly confused. This time a different noise came to their ears. A noise that was unmistakable.

It was a lullaby.

Dean and Sam turned to find the YED standing over a crib, the lullaby coming from a mobile hanging above it.

"Hey!" Dean yelled and the YED turned to them smiling.

"Hello boys. Have you come to see me initiate another child?"

"But you're dead..." Dean said in obvious confusion.

"Oh, that never stops me. I'm so sorry to tell you that no one can really kill a demon. The most you're doing is sending it home and once you're home you can't wait for another vacation."

"Yeah well, your vacation is over right now you son of a bitch," Dean said and raised his gun.

"No, wait" Sam says, holding up his hand to stop his brother. "Don't try anything. You know it won't kill him and then he'll hurt the baby anyway"

"Fine" Dean said, then turned to the demon. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you should know by now," The Demon answered.

Dean didn't like it. The whole situation was bad.

"That's not an answer. What do you want?"

"Why don't you think Dean? You never use your head." the YED said.

"You can't have Sammy. No frickin' way," replied Dean.

"I said 'think'," came from the demons mouth, "I don't want Sammy, I've had enough of him. I want you, Dean."

Before either of them could react, the YED threw Dean against the wall without moving a muscle from where he stood. Both of their guns fell to the ground, again without a move from the demon.

"Now," the YED said, walking up to Dean and smiling at him evilly. "You're going to get a little taste of what your brother got when he was just a little tyke"

With that the demon pulled out a knife and slit his own arm, holding it up so that droplets of blood landed on Dean's lips. To his horror, Dean found he could no longer move at all and was unable to turn away, his body held rigidly still by the demon's immense power.

Sam, not thinking, ran at them only to be knocked away. He hit the wall and was blinded for a second or two from impact. His head throbbing, he looked up from the floor. The Demon had let go of Dean and was standing over the infant.

"I'll see you later kid." the unholy thing said almost with love as it stroked the child's head.

Then it was gone. The only thing Sam could hear was the child crying.

"Dean?"

Not sure where to go first, the child or his brother, Sam finally decided that the baby was fine for the moment and ran to Dean's side.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked worriedly as Dean shakily got to his feet.

"Yeah," Dean replied and both headed to the crib. Looking inside they could see drops of red on the child's pillow.

"Well, little guy," Sam said, picking up the baby. "Looks like you're one of us now."

"Yeah," Dean agreed quietly, then lead the way to the door "Let's get him out of here"

"Then what?" Sam asked, cradling the baby carefully. "I don't know but we can't leave him here."

"I'll drive, Dean." Sam said.

"The Hell you are," Dean said.

Sam turned around to look him in the face. "I'm not going to let you drive after what just happened. Here," he said transferring the crying child from his arms to Dean's."You take him and try to sleep. We're getting as far way from here as we can."

"Fine" Dean said, taking the baby and heading for the backseat.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, puzzled that his brother wasn't sitting up front with him.

"Listen, if you have to drive and I have to pull a Britney Spears since we don't have a car seat, I think the safest place for the kid is in the back." Dean replied, getting inside and getting settled.

Sam got in and drove off, leaving the ghost town behind them. He wondered how the baby had gotten there in the first place and how they were going to figure out where he belonged or if his parents were even still alive. As these thoughts weighed heavily on his mind, he realized that there had been nothing but silence from the back seat for a while. Looking in the rearview, his eye caught an unusual sight; Dean and the baby were both sleeping soundly, Dean's arms holding the child protectively even in slumber"

00000000000000000000000000000

_Ending this chapter here as this is the point where I decided to ask everyone if they'd like to turn this into a fanfic and got permission from everyone to post it up here. Seemed as good a place as any to put a chapter end. _

_More to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright folks, here is the second chapter. There are really only two authors in this section, myself and Sumtymsicomback, with a couple short sequences written by DemonHunterDela666 (sorry Dela, I had to edit yours a bit for syntax purposes, hope you don't mind!)_

_Enjoy!_

000000000000000000000

Sam stopped at a drugstore and woke up Dean. "Why've we stopped?"

"We don't know how long we could have this kid. We need to get food and diapers and...other baby things. Come on."

Dean looked at Sam, "Dude, it's not a puppy, we can't keep it." Sam looked back, "I know that but I'm sure he's hungry and wet. Let's go."

Once they bought the supplies, they returned to the car and after a minute or two of Sam's bumbling attempts, it became obvious that he'd never changed a diaper in his life.

"Move over," Dean said irritably, taking over and deftly changing the baby. Sam's eyebrows raised at this heretofore unknown skill of Dean's.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Sam asked.

"On you, you asshat" Dean replied, finishing up and taking the baby into the back seat for the rest of the trip to their motel.

"Oh," Sam said dumbly, realizing for the first time that Dean would have done that. "By the way," Sam said, closing the driver's door "Don't cuss around the kid."

"Fine," Dean replied, already drifting off to sleep as Sam drove off once again.

"_By the way, don't cuss around the kid."_ Sam was getting attached already, Dean thought as he was drifting off. He new he would. Dean would have to remind him again they couldn't keep the kid. Even if the kid's parents were dead, there was nothing they could do for him. They couldn't take him out on hunts. When Dean woke Sam was getting out of the car to get a room. A room at The Blue Jay. They couldn't keep calling him 'the Kid' while they took care of him. He figured Jay would do.

Once they got to the hotel, Sam was exhausted and immediately headed straight for the bed, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Figuring that it was only fair since he had slept the whole way there, Dean stayed up with the now wide-awake baby for a little while. Sam woke up hours later to the unusual sound of light clicking, mixed with slurping noises. A little confused he opened his eyes and found the source of the sound.

Sitting at the desk, Dean had pulled a couple pillows on his lap and was managing to feed the baby a bottle with one hand while he researched on Sam's laptop with the other.

"Wow, that's a pretty good trick," Sam said and Dean looked up to regard his sleepy-eyed brother with a grin.

"Yep, learned it from Dad. He never had a computer but he would do it while researching in his books, you never complained so I figured Jay wouldn't mind." He said, using the name they'd agreed to call the little boy.

Dean's expression became serious. "Listen, Sam….I think I may have found Jay's family" he said. "But it's not good…"

Sam came over to read the news article. He had just reached Dean when there was a knock on the door. Sam mouthed the words 'Did you call any one?'. Dean shook his head. Sam grabbed a gun and stood at the door...

"What do you want?" Sam said trying to sound as though his heart wasn't about to burst.

"Sam? It's Bobby."

"How did you know where to find us?" asked Sam through the door instead of opening it.

"I've been tracking your credit cards. We need to talk, Is Dean with you?"

Sam thought for a moment. "No, he isn't. He went to the diner down the road." For a second Sam thought he heard a switch in voice.

"I'll go on and get him. Will you stay here or do you want to come with me?"

"Uh, I'll stay here Bobby, I want to clean up. If you tell him you've got bed quarters he won't question you." Sam held his breath as he looked at Dean.

"I'll be a few minutes with him." came from outside the door along with retreating footsteps. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a few seconds,

Then Dean broke in, "Bobby's dead, we have to go."

Quickly the boys gathered their stuff, years of practice meaning that they were repacked in just a few minutes. Sam grabbed the baby and Dean pulled his gun as they both paused at the door. Checking to make sure that the demon (for what else could it be, pretending to be Bobby) was still gone, they ran. Sam got into the back and Dean started the engine, grimacing for once at the loud growl of his girl. Luckily Demon-Bobby didn't come running so Dean floored it and headed down the road. After they drove for a while in silence, each checking the rearview every few minutes nervously, they finally relaxed.

"Okay", Sam finally said from the backseat. "What did you find out about Jay's family?"

Dean had mixed emotions as he answered his brother.

"They're alive Sam and very much looking for their baby," Dean finally said. He knew that Sam was already attached to the little boy and truthfully, so was he. But now they had to bring him back home and as Sam looked out the window, Dean knew a part of him was sad.

"Well, that's a good thing. I mean what were WE going to do with him, right?" Sam asked jokingly, covering how he really felt.

"Right," Dean replied. "Let's just hope we can get him home safe. Because it's obvious now that something doesn't want him to make it here." Dean thought about the Bobby-Demon.

"Where are we going? I mean where is his family?" Sam asked and saw his brother's eyes catch his in the rearview before replying.

"Lawrence..."

"Home?" asked Sam.

Dean always hated that Sam called the place home.

"Yeah. Jay's name is Simon. Simon Krist has been missing for two weeks." Sam looked at Dean like he was lying.

"Two weeks. He's been missing for two weeks. Where the Hell as he been?"

"Like I know. What to hear something even weirder?" Dean asked Sam.

"What?"

"Well Simon has a twin sister, Lana. Lana's been missing for the last week."

Now the boys knew they had to figure out the best course of action. They needed to find the baby girl before the demon did (if he hadn't already) but they also needed to get Simon back home to his family. Seeming to echo his brother's thoughts, Sam spoke up. "What do we do now Dean? We've got to find that little girl and FAST but hunting with a small child in tow isn't going to be easy…"

"I know, I know…just let me think will ya?" Dean asked irritably, his mind moving a mile a minute as he sped through the darkness.

"Want to know what I think?" Sam finally asked but didn't wait for an answer. "I think for that little girl's sake we've got to start looking right now and that means Simon has to stay with us"

Dean didn't reply but he knew Sam was right, there was no other way. Not now.

00000000000000000000000

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" asked Dean. Putting in Simon's car seat was harder than the both of them thought.

"Turn it the other way", Sam said, "NO! The OTHER way. Now scoot it. More. More."

Dean stopped and turned to Sam, "You could do it."

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them, "I have kids, do you need help?" Sam and Dean turned to look at the woman.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Sam said with his arms wrapped around Simon. Dean moved out of the woman's way.

"Most men have no idea how to do it, so when I see a man in need I stop to help."

"Well, thanks but I'm pretty sure I almost had it." Dean said a little angry.

"You have it turned the wrong way." she said with a laugh. "Is he yours?" she asked Dean.

"Uh," Dean tried to think fast, "No he's our sister's. We're watching him for the week and she forgot to give us the car seat."

"Oh, well, that's that." Sam stepped to the car and placed Simon in his seat. "Thanks"

"You're welcome." She started to walk away then added, "Bye Simon."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They never told her Simons name. They turned back.

She was gone.

"Alright man, we need to get out of here right now. Seems like everyone on the demon-hotline knows we're around," Dean said, getting into the driver's seat while Sam finished buckling up Simon in the back. They drove off and Sam started pulling up a map to find the fastest route to Lawrence.

"Okay so just stay on this road and once you get to the highway go north and we'll be there in no time," Sam said, looking intently at the map.

"Then what?" Dean asked, not really expecting an answer but speaking more to himself.

"Then we find Lana and get both of these kids back to their parents," Sam said, sounding like he was trying to assure himself as much as Dean.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "As easy as…"

crash!

A bullet ripped through the back window, narrowly missing the car seat….

"Sam, is he okay? IS HE OKAY?" Dean shouted.

Sam looked, "It just missed him Dean. Drive faster."

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because that sure as hell looks like Gordon Walkers car."

"WHAT?" asked Dean, "The son of a bitch broke out?"

"I think you should drive faster and ask less questions don't you?" Sam said just as another bullet flew through the shattered window clipping Dean's right shoulder. He jerked the wheel and Sam grabbed it, but the turning of the wheel forced them across the road and on to the shoulder. One of the tires blew.

"Ow! Grab the kid!" shouted Dean.

No answer came from Sam and all he heard for a moment was Simon crying.

"SAMMY?" Dean shouted as he staggered out of the Impala and grabbed a gun. Suddenly there was a screech of tires skidding to a halt. Turning, Dean shot the driver through the head. He turned back to the car and looked at Sam, who was unconscious. Dean reached in to the back seat and tried shaking his brother to wake him up.

"SAM!! Wake up NOW!! This instant. SAMMY!!!"

Still no response.

Suffering from shock and pain, Dean was momentarily at a loss. Checking Sam, he couldn't find anything wrong and stopped for a moment to catch his breath, holding his bleeding shoulder. He was feeling very alone and vulnerable, the car had a flat, his brother was unconscious, he himself was bleeding pretty profusely and Simon was crying in the backseat. Deciding to handle one thing at a time, Dean headed for the backseat and soothed the frightened baby. Once Simon was calmed down he decided to tackle the flat tire, knowing that the most important thing was for them to get off the road and they couldn't do that on only three tires.

Many minutes (or was it years?) later, he finally dragged his beaten body behind the driver's wheel once again and started the engine. He just hoped that Sam would awaken soon; he really needed his brother's help

The engine sputtered but didn't start.

"Come on..." Dean muttered and suddenly the engine roared to life.

"Yes!" Dean said a little to loudly and Simon started to cry.

"C'mon kid, shush," Dean said but Simon wouldn't stop. Somehow the cry awakened Sam.

"Sammy? You alright?" said Dean glancing quickly at Sam to check if he was alright.

"Yep," replied Sam, "A little sore but I'll manage."

"Hey Simon, shush, it's okay." The baby stopped crying and Sam looked back up at his brother.

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

"On the road, somewhere" Dean answered.

"Get your laptop, check if it's okay and if so, research, Geek Boy. I wanna know why everyone wants this kid."

Seeing Sam hesitate Dean added "Nerd boy...Get to it!"

"I doubt Gordon wanted Simon, Dean."

"Will you just do what I asked? I have to find a safe place for us to stay and my shoulder is fine, by the way."

"It looks it. Look," Sam said pointing to Dean's shoulder. Dean looked down at his shoulder with a "What?"

His shoulder wound had healed. What had the Yellow Eyed Demon done to him?

Sam said to him, "I meant to ask you about what happened the other day, but I can see you'll be all right."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3. All of this was written by only myself and Sumtymsicomback. _

_Enjoy!_

00000000000000000000000

Within a few hours both men felt safe enough to pull over and find a motel. After taking the now very cranky baby out of his car seat for a long overdue change (running for their lives had taken precedence over diaper changes), they were able to relax in their room and go over things.

"So, if you don't think Gordon was after Simon, who do you think he was after?" Dean asked, drying his hair after a much needed shower. A closer look in the bathroom's mirror had shown that his shoulder was in fact completely healed. Not that he minded the lack of pain but he couldn't deny that it was freaking him out a little bit. He sat down with a thump on his bed and regarding his brother seriously.

Sam sighed and looked away before answering, using the excuse of looking at the baby as he fed him his bottle as a way not to look Dean in the eye.

"You..."

"Yeah." whispered Dean."Well, he's dead now." They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Then the lights went out.

Dean sighed. "Now what?"

Dean looked around in the semi-dark room (for there was still light coming through the window's neon sign out front) and suddenly jumped. Standing by the door was a familiar figure, its glowing yellow eyes smiling at him cruelly. He turned to Sam and was shocked to him sitting there, feeding the baby as he had been before and seemingly unaware of the disappearance of the lights and the appearance of the demon.

"'the hell?"

"Hello Dean, it's so good to see you again," The demon said, crossing the room silently. Catching Dean's thoughts he quickly added. "Oh there's no need to go for a weapon, this isn't real. Your brother's been through this so I thought it was your turn. I just wanted to see how my newest recruits were doing."

"You can shove that 'recruit' business straight up your..."

"Tsk, tsk Dean. Such language around a baby?"

"You said they couldn't here me anyway so what does it matter?"

"Good point. Well now that I've seen you and little Simon, I'll be off now. Kind of nice to have three of my boys all together so I can watch them all at once."

"Get out of here," Dean said, growing tired of the creature's arrogance.

"Oh I'm leaving, don't you worry none. But I just wanted to tell you that there's no chance of you boys finding that little girl. Neither you two or your father are close to where I have her hidden..."

With that he was gone and suddenly the lights returned, as did sound, and with them an unbearable pain in his head. Dean suddenly found himself on the ground with an anxious Sammy standing over him, holding his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I can hear you Sam"

"What happened?"

"I think...I think I just had my first vision"

That information made Sam sit back on his heels, a worried frown creasing his face. "Well," he said thoughtfully. "I'd say welcome to the club but somehow I doubt that you're enjoying the indoctrination."

"Yeah, not so much," Dean replied, taking Sam's proffered hand and standing up shakily.

"So, what did he say?" Sam asked.

"He said we don't have any chance of finding the baby girl and..." Dean hesitated.

"Yeah?" Sam encouraged.

"He said Dad was on her trail too, Sam..."

"How is that possible?" Dean looked at Sam but said nothing.

"I think we should go." Dean said finally.

"No, Dean. We need sleep."

"But Sam..." Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"No. You're going to get some sleep. I know you're a little freaked right now and if it'll make you feel better I'll stay up. I can sleep in the car when we leave."

"But..." Dean started again and again Sam cut him off. "Now Dean, before I take the keys and throw them outside, because as freaked as you are I know you won't go out and get them."

Dean gave him a dirty look. He loved his car but Sam was right. He was shaken and wouldn't go out for the keys even if it meant his life. He turned, got into bed and found it very easy to sleep. When he woke up, all three of the boys left the room and headed off for the diner across the street.

"Did you sleep fine?" Sam asked Dean as he poured creamer in his coffee.

"What are you, my wife?" Dean replied feeding the baby his bottle.

Sam looked at Dean and the baby bottle with a smile. "From here it looks like you're MY wife. Hello, sweetheart. Kiss kiss, and How's daddy's little man?'" he added to Simon.

"Here, you take him." Dean said getting up.

"Oh, no. Mommy's upset. Where are you going?" Sam asked.

To take a leak, Dean thought but didn't say anything to Sam.

Dean didn't notice the woman he passed on his way to the john. If he had he would have turned right back around. He walked through the door of the men's room, did what he needed to do and walked through it again. As he drew closer to their table he noticed Sam and Simon were no longer sitting there. They were no longer in the diner for that matter. Sitting at the table was the car seat woman, wearing a nasty smile on her face.

"Where are they?" Dean asked.

The woman looked up at Dean and said, "If you want to find out, you'll have to come with me. Dean, what a nice name, it suits you."

"And Bitch suits you."

"That hurts my feelings and it's not very nice, you could get them hurt." Bonnie said.

Dean sat down. "What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you...?"

"Call me Bonnie."

"Right Bonnie, well it's close enough to bitch." Dean was happy to see that she was getting a little angry.

"You'll come with me because I know you want to know where little Sam is and it's as simple as that." She said, she added a little nastily, "You can come or not. It's your choice. I'm just telling you now, If you don't you'll just be making it harder on Sam and the baby."

Dean stood up and started walking in the direction of the door, "Let's go."

Bonnie led him to the car she was driving. Dean stopped.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"That's Gordon Walker's car."

She went around and opened the door for him, "Yeah well, he didn't need it anymore."

Dean just looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you read the papers Dean? A week after Gordon busted out he had an accident with a Buddy Christ Statue. He's no longer with us."

"It was you I shot, wasn't it?" Dean asked though he already knew the answer.

"Catching on are we? How's your shoulder by the way?" Dean again just stood there.

"Well, are you getting in or not? Don't just stand there." Dean finally got in and they drove off.

0000000000000000000

While Dean was in the men's room, Simon had started to cry. Realizing that they had left the diapers in the room, Sam left money for what they had ordered and took Simon back to their room across the street for a change. He knew Dean would be back soon and they could leave.

But Dean wasn't back soon.

Sam waited for a bit, not allowing himself to panic at first. He told himself that Dean must have needed a walk after the trauma of the past few days or that maybe he'd even found a pretty girl. After a while he couldn't deny any longer that something was very seriously wrong. No matter how upset Dean may have been, Sam knew that he'd never be gone this long without saying anything.

"Well Simon," Sam said, finally making a decision. "I guess we're going to have to go find your sister on our own for now"

As much as it killed him, Sam knew that he had to keep looking for the baby girl. Dean might be in trouble or he might not, but the other baby was definitely in trouble and Sam knew he had to help. He hoped that Dean would find them on the way and if not...well, he wasn't going to think about that at the moment. He could always look for Dean once the two children were safe once again.

He fervently hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Dean sat in the passenger seat of what had once been Gordon's car and looked around as "Bonnie" (or whatever her name was) drove down the highway. Soon enough they turned sharply onto a dirt road, the worn surface causing the vehicle to lurch violently.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, finally unable to take the silence any longer.

"Somewhere safe," she replied and when no other comment was forthcoming, Dean sat back and waited to see what would happen next.

They arrived at an abandoned house and Dean practically jumped from the car before it had come to a complete stop. He was so sure Sam and the baby must be inside that he ran to the door and yanked it open, almost pulling the decrepit thing off its hinges. One quick look showed him that the house was completely abandoned and he turned to his companion angrily.

"What is going on? Why aren't they here?" he demanded.

"I never said they would be, now step inside," When he hesitated she added "Quickly before we're seen."

Dean reluctantly walked in and Bonnie followed, closing the door behind them.

"You better start talking and I mean NOW, lady" Dean began, advancing on her and not caring what might happen to him. She didn't back down as he held her gaze but she didn't do anything to harm him either. He was pretty sure he was dealing with a demon but her behavior was hard to follow.

"Now that we're here, we can talk." She said finally.

"Why here?" Dean asked

"Because of that," and as she pointed to the ceiling Dean looked up and saw ancient symbols written there. He didn't recognize them but he could see that they were similar to a Devil's Trap.

"So are you trying to trap me?" He asked.

"Are you a demon, Dean?"

"No"

"Well then, how would I trap you?"

Dean didn't have an answer for that.

"These are protection. Protection for me so that I can tell you what I have to tell you and no one or nothing can hear it"

Dean waited.

"I'm here to help you Dean..."

"To help me? I don't think so, Bonnie."

Bonnie drew closer, " I know I haven't acted like it but I am."

Dean walked over to the window. "You said you would take me to Sam."

Bonnie walked over to him, "No, I didn't. I said I knew where he was. He's back at the motel with Simon and before you get into it, I shot you for show. You're not the only one being watched. If you think I'm a demon, you're wrong….." she paused.

"At least for now," she finished quietly.

"What do you mean? 'At least for now'." Dean didn't know if he believed this woman or not but he needed to hear more.

"Remember when I helped you with the car seat? I said I had kids. I did. They got sick and you know a mother would do anything to help their children." Bonnie paused at this point, she looked down at her feet.

"I made a deal. It was to have the power to heal. The problem was I wasn't very specific and in another way I was too specific. Specific in the way that I asked for power to do it myself. I wanted to heal my kids... but I could only use it on myself. For wanting something that big meant more than giving up the rest of my life. I can live my life 'til I'm old and grey, but I'm for hire. When someone downstairs needs something done, I have to do it. As they put me under hire I got a couple of other tricks. I can make groups of people see what I want them to see and hear what I want them to hear." She looked back up at him.

"A few nights ago, you had someone at your motel door. That was me. I was trying to get you away from Sam so I could tell you what I'm meaning to tell you."

Dean asked with anger in his voice, "You killed Bobby, didn't you?"

Bonnie looked back down at her feet again. It was all that Dean needed.

"I'm leaving."

"I'm not done. My kids died and I have to pay the price. When I do die, I have to go to Hell and when I'm down there I have to come right back up to hurt people. I want you to know that even if I couldn't help my kids I could help someone else. When I went to your friend Bobby's house, he was sitting there waiting for me. I didn't have to tell him what I had to do, he already knew. The only thing he wanted me to do was to tell you and only you."

"A few hours later I got a call saying my next job was you, Dean. I'm going to try and delay the job as much as I can, long enough for you to do what you have to do."

"I'm not going to listen to this, you threatened to hurt Simon & Sam."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did," said Dean, "Twice."

Bonnie looked almost heartbroken, "I didn't, I said you could get them hurt and that you're going to make it harder on them. They're going to get hurt if you don't know what what's coming and it's coming fast."

"What did Bobby say?" said Dean," Why is this so important that you have to hide it from your boss?"

"You're friend said that it was time for all three Winchesters to become a team again to fight the demon," Bonnie finally answered.

"That's a load of crap. Bobby knows that my dad doesn't want to be found. Hell, he's helped him stay hidden from the demon sometimes. Why in the HELL should I believe you?" Dean asked angrily.

"Because it's true. I really don't have anything else to say. If you don't believe me, fine. But if you want to help not only your family but the family of the two children you're trying to protect, you might just want to give me the benefit of the doubt here."

Dean sighed and leaned back against the wall, the ancient boards creaking in protest at his weight. He tipped his head up to the ceiling and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension the past few days had caused there.

"Look, Dean" Bonnie began softly. "I know you don't have to believe me and I know you don't want to, but I AM telling you the truth. Now you need to get back to the motel and catch Sam before he leaves," Dean looked up in alarm at that and Bonnie continued quickly. "Yes, I think he's going to leave without you in order to save those children. So you've got to go. Get Sam, get Simon and then find your father as soon as you can."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why is it so important that we find our Dad? You probably don't know this lady but most of the time when the three of us work together it doesn't exactly work out. Maybe he's better on his own."

"No, not this time. The only way you are going to defeat this demon is with your combined strengths. It's all you have."

"You keep talking about all of us together like we're some Super Hero family or something. We're just men..." Dean began and Bonnie interrupted before he could say anything else.

"No. No, you're not. Have you forgotten what happened to Sam when he was a baby? Have you forgotten what happened to YOU a couple days ago?" Bonnie asked and Dean once again was at a loss for words as he remembered the demon's blood touching his lips. He would never forget the taste of it. Not as long as he lived.

"Okay," He finally agreed, reluctantly. "So that explains me and Sam, but why Dad? Why is it so important that..." but again Bonnie interrupted before Dean could finish.

"Because the demon did it to him too, Dean"

"WHAT?!"

"Why do you think your own father's been hiding from you, Dean?" Bonnie said looking at Dean with burning truth in her eyes. Dean looked there and believed.

"What am I supposed to tell Sam?" Dean muttered more to himself than to Bonnie.

"I told you I was only supposed to tell you, from what your friend said and what I've seen over the past few days, Sam's a little sensitive."

Dean gave her a nod, "Yeah, he can get that way. It's okay though. I still love him."

"Once you find your father you can send that thing back Home, then you'll be able to find Lana. You only have a few days to find him so work as fast as you can at finding him. Sam will ask questions. Lie. At least until you've found your father. What ever it is that the Demon has done to you, work on it and tell Sam to do the same. What ever it is the three of you together can do, I don't know, but I'm sure it will work."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi folks. Sorry for the LONG delay in getting this chapter up. I stumbled across this and realized I never finished posting it up here. _

_Below is an explanation of this story…._

_This is a story that began on the IMDb Supernatural board a few weeks before Season 3 was set to begin. As we had many newbies coming on the board daily (if not hourly) to ask when Season 3 was going to start, this thread began simply as one to keep the date of the Season 3 premiere on the front page of the board. _

_In order to keep it on the first page, we had to bump it. A lot. _

_So after a few bumps, one of our group (Huntergirl727, in fact) suggested that we turn it into a fun story where each person adds the next sentence (which is why the first part of the story is a little odd, I'll say that right now, but hey we had fun with it). _

_After awhile the story got a LOT more interesting and I came up with the idea of setting an end date (which was the same day as the S3 premiere here in the US – October 4, 2007), have anyone post an ending if they wanted, and turn it into a fanfic that I would post. _

_NOTE: I have made some (very minor) changes to other author's work but ONLY to correct spelling and grammar errors or to correct syntax where absolutely necessary. Other than that, everything is exactly how it was posted on the board. _

_Here are the authors of this story. These final chapters were done mostly by myself and sumtymsicomback. _

_Snowbunny2003_

_Feeniks_to_you_

_Sumtymsicomback_

_Senari_

_Huntergirl727 (idea to start story)_

_Utahtabbycat22_

_Mokibobolink (that's me)_

_On with the story…._

------------------

"Okay let's go before Sam leaves." Dean said as he started walking towards the door.

"There's a little problem with that." Bonnie cut across Dean's path to the door.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"If anyone was watching us, they'll think I was doing my job. If we both walk out together and drive away they'll know I was doing something I wasn't supposed to be." Bonnie pointed out. "Here, I'll give you the keys. Do you know the way back to the motel?"

"Yes. What are you thinking?" Dean asked taking Gordon's keys into his hands.

Bonnie looked up at him. "We're going to have a gun fight."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"We'll both be fine, remember?"

They both walked over to the door.

Bonnie looked at Dean, "On 'Go' run for the car. Goodbye, Dean."

"Thankyou Bonnie."

Bonnie drew out her handgun, took a deep breath and said, just above a whisper, "Go."

Dean flew out the door, half way to the car he heard the first gunshot.

'_A few hours later I got a call saying my next job was you, Dean. I'm going to t_r_y & delay the job as much as I can, long enough for you to do what you have to do.'_ Bonnie had said. Dean had heard the first gunshot, he didn't think he would hear another. He didn't because there wouldn't be another.

Dean drove, in the direction of the motel wishing with every once of him that Sam hadn't left yet. Not with what he just heard.

Dean drove as fast as he could back to the hotel, his mind moving almost as fast as the big car that had once been Gordon's. Things were moving a little too fast for him right now and yet he couldn't slow down. Not if he was going to catch Sam, find their father and save another family from the demon.

"C'mon you big bastard," Dean grumbled, flooring the accelerator and trying to ignore the engine's protesting response. Gordon's car was pretty nice and he had obviously kept it in great condition but the old beast had nothing on his baby. Gripping the wheel tighter he willed the thing to go faster, feeling like Sam was slipping away from his grasp with each passing second…

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had repacked their things, taking his and Dean's bags out to the car, a contended Simon on his hip for each trip. The baby had calmed down considerably after the previous night's (and day's, and the other night's – boy the kid had been through a lot) terrors and had apparently gotten used to his new, impromptu family. He even smiled at Sam now and giggled occasionally, especially when Sam dropped one of the bags (the one with the weapons, wouldn't you know it?) on his big toe. Doing his best not to curse a blue streak in front of the kid, Sam had hopped around on one foot and had been surprised to hear the baby laugh.

_Great_, Sam thought, _the kid ejoys my pain. Sounds just like Dean_.

He had taken as long as he dared to finish up, even going so far as to give the baby a bath and changing him into another set of clothes. He was doing anything he could to delay leaving but finally he couldn't wait any longer. Picking up a sleepy Simon, he took one look around the room to make sure he hadn't left anything and started for the door.

That the Impala had somehow been started was his first thought as the noise of a large rumbling engine assaulted his ears. But the keys were in his own hands so Sam knew that this was impossible. At that moment he looked up and saw Gordon's car barreling down the highway towards him and panic filled him immediately. He didn't know who or what was driving that car but considering the experience he'd had with it in the past, there was no way this was going to be good. He made ready to fly to the car, trying to figure out how he was going to simultaneously put the baby in a car seat safely, start the Impala, drive off and oh yeah, if he could manage it, maybe pull out a gun for defense.

As his feet began running the car moved at an impossible speed and in an instant was in the parking lot, gravel spraying everywhere as it screeched to a halt next to the Impala. Before Sam could do anything else the driver's door opened and out jumped….

"Dean??" Sam said in shock, holding Simon close and barely believing his eyes.

"Sam, Thank God man, I didn't think I was gonna catch you in time," Dean said, a huge smile brightening his face. He had been so sure he was going to miss Sam that the sight of his brother standing right there in front of him was making him happier than he'd been in a while.

"What happened?" Sam asked finally, unable to stop a huge grin on his own face.

"How about you get Simon buckled in, we blow this pop stand and I tell you on the way?"

It was the best idea Sam had heard in a long time….

"Where were you, Dean?" Sam asked as they drove, Dean behind the wheel of course. Dean remembered that Bonnie said Sam would ask questions & now he had to do what Bonnie asked. Lie.

"I don't think I need to give you all the details. Don't kiss & tell right? But I'll give you a run down of what happened. When I went to use the men's room I ran into Gordon."

"I thought you said you shot him in the head?" Sam asked with a yawn, Sam had been up all night & still hadn't gotten a chance to sleep.

"Yeah well, I had a bullet in my shoulder didn't I ? I just clipped him. Any way, one thing lead to another, oh right, don't kiss & tell. I got taken back to this little place in the woods. I had to kill Gordon. For real this time. Since he didn't need it any more, I took his car. Found out where I was & came back here as fast as I could to be sure nothing happened to you. Thanks for almost leaving me by the way. It's touching."

"What the," he looked back at Simon, "What was I supposed to do Dean? With what's happened the last few days I didn't know what to think." SAm at this point looked out the window & realized that they were going the wrong way. "Where are we going? WE're supposed to be going home dude."

"That reminds me, grab your laptop. We need to find dad."

"Why? We're supposed to be finding Lana Krist." Sam asked with a glance at Simon.

"Something Gordon said and I have the really bad feeling that he's right, Sam. Just do it please. I want to find Dad first. He might be able to help us find her."

Sam pulled his laptop from his bag, "Are you going to tell me what Gordon said?"

"Not now Sammy. I know that you're tired, once you find Dad I promise I'll let you sleep."

"That sounds SO good." Sam said.

"One more thing. Your visions...I want you to start working on using it. You know, both ways."

"Why?" Sam sighed.

"Instead of waiting for it to come to you, you can go to it. See other things, or what ever. Look, it could help us with finding Dad and the other baby. Stuff like that. Catch my drift?"

"I see what you're trying to say, yeah." Sam replied.

"Then get to it. Bitch."

"Jerk. You're lucky the kid's asleep."

Sam worked away while Dean drove, but wasn't able to find much. There were some demon signs in and around Lawrence, but he couldn't narrow it down. He had never really gotten the hang of locating the patterns the way Dad had and after a while, he slammed the laptop shut.

"Dammit!" Sam said.

"Hey" Dean warned, nodding his head over his shoulder to indicate the sleeping baby.

"Sorry."

"Nothing, huh?" Dean asked.

"No, I can't find anything to tell us for sure if the demon is around anywhere. I mean I see storms but they're all over and none of them look severe enough to be signs. I'm just not sure what I'm looking for, you know?" Sam leaned back in the passenger seat and folded his arms across his chest, looking as exhausted as he felt.

"Sammy, why don't you try and sleep," Dean said. "I'll wake you up when we make a stop."

Showing just how tired he was, Sam didn't protest nor even take the time to make a snide comment. He simply leaned back farther into his seat and rested his head near the door, asleep almost instantly.

Actually when the time came, Dean saw that Sam was sleeping so hard that he just left him. Pulling over to get some gas, Dean parked the car and took Simon into a small diner. Feeding the baby a bottle, while he chowed down on a burger, Dean started thinking. He knew that even if Sam tried his "powers" (he hated that word, it sounded like a comic book) he probably wouldn't get anything on Dad.

Dean knew that the only person who would "feel" Dad would be himself. He was so much like his father (something that he'd heard time and time again all his life from Caleb, Bobby and all their other friends), it was almost like they shared the same mind sometimes. It had made them a formidable hunting pair, even after Sam had left for college. Dean wondered if he should try to reach out….see if anything would happen.

He wasn't sure if trying it while his brother was out cold and with a baby in his care was the best time, but they didn't have a lot of time. Seeing that Simon had once again passed out now that his belly was full (_kid's kinda like me_, Dean thought) he sat back in the booth and, pretending to gaze out the window, tried to get a sense of where his father was at that moment.

Dean didn't feel anything differently at first and almost instantly started to get frustrated. But he reminded himself that tension probably wouldn't help and took a deep breath to calm himself. He closed his eyes this time and slowly something started coming to him. At first he didn't know what he was seeing, just black shapes and weird sounds. But then the shapes and sounds became recognizable. He could see someone walking through trees, a bundle held tightly in their arms. Branches snapped as the person walked resolutely ahead, obviously try to get somewhere quickly. It took a few seconds for Dean to realize he was seeing his father and when he did he gasped audibly. In his mind he saw his father stop in surprise and knew that his presence was being felt. His father "looked" at him and nodded knowingly, a smile playing across his lips.

"Good job, Dean," John said. "I knew you'd catch up. Get here soon, we don't have much time."

Dean wanted to say something back but just like that the connection was broken and suddenly he was back in the diner. Looking around he saw that no one had noticed his behavior and for that he was grateful, not knowing how he'd have explained it anyway.

Paying the bill quickly, he headed out to the Impala, ready to tell Sam what had happened. Once Simon was in his car seat, he jumped into the driver's side and got ready to wake up his brother. Sam however, was already wide awake, and stared at him in a way that made Dean very nervous.

"Sam? You alright? Here," he said, holding out a bag from the restaurant. "I got you a sandwich, thought you might be hungry." Sam was still silent.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Listen Dean, I decided to try what you said and see if I could feel anything."

"And?" Dean encouraged.

"I saw the baby, Lana…..I saw her…..well actually it was like I WAS her. I mean I was looking through her eyes. She was being carried by someone, they were walking through the trees and the person carrying her…"

"..was Dad," Dean finished and Sam looked up in surprise.

"I know because I was there too Sam. I saw Dad and I saw him carrying something, I just didn't know it was Lana."

"Did you see _where_ they were Dean?" Sam asked, looking as if he knew the answer and was afraid of it.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "They were in the woods near our old house…."

"Looks like we are going home after all." Sam said as Dean started the car.

"Yeah and dad beat us to the punch with Lana," Dean said pulling out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked to Dean, "So you can see things too, huh?"

"I quess so," said Dean, "It really weirded me out when you did it, and now I can. I'm more than freaking out."

They drove onward to Lawrence. A few hours and diaper changes later they were home. At least where home used to be. Dean hated being in the town, he hated it. Being within a hundred miles of it made him sick.

"Are you going to tell me what Gordon said about dad?" Sam asked as they crossed into town.

"Who? Oh.", Dean had forgot that he told Sam it was Gordon who 'took' him, "No, not yet. I want to make sure dad is okay."

"Dude, why won't you tell me now?"

"I have my own reasons Sam, okay. I'll tell just as soon as we find dad, I promise."

Sam just looked out the window. Dean wanted him working on his visions, right? Sam thought, 'Right. Let's see if we can see in the past not just the present or near future. That would count as 'working on it'. He focused on Dean and only Dean, like he had done a few hours ago with his father. The next thing................

"Call me Bonnie." Sam said. Dean looked over at him, "What? Sam what are you.."

Sam cut in, "You'll come with me because I know, you want to know where little Sam is and it's as simple as that. You can come or not. It's your choice. I'm just telling you now, If you don't you'll just be making it harder on Sam and the baby."

Dean recognized the words and knew Sam had found a way to find what he was hiding. Dean pulled into a stores parking lot & waited for Sam to finish with everything Bonnie said before she killed herself.

"Go." Sam said at last. Sammy opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "Gordon Walker, huh?"

"Sam,..."

Sam cut in, "She could have been lying...."

Dean cut in this time, "No she wasn't. You were her. Tell me she was lying."

"I don't know if she was or wasn't Dean."

She was right, Sam would get emotional. Dean pointed this out and Sam slapped the back of Dean's head. They didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was putting them in a bad mood, Simon was catching it too. They finished their drive. Now it was time to find dad.

The Impala pulled up in front of their old house and Dean and Sam both eyed each other soberly. They weren't going in the house but still, being this close to it was a strange experience for both of them.

"Do you think we should take Simon to Missouri?" Sam asked and Dean was caught off guard for a moment and almost thought Sam meant the state. Then he realized he meant Dad's old friend who lived in town.

"No," Dean replied. Thinking of what Bonnie had told him about their combined strengths, he had a feeling that they were going to need not only he, Sam and Dad, but also the two children. In fact he had a very strong suspicion that the babies might have a big part to play in the upcoming battle. "I know you think it will be safer for him but I think it's important that he be with us."

Sam almost argued and then remembered his vision. His father had been carrying Lana into the battleground and Sam knew that as focused as his father could get on a job, he would never ever endanger an innocent unless it was absolutely necessary. So Sam got the baby out of his car seat and carried him to the edge of the woods. In the meantime Dean went to the trunk and loaded up on as many weapons as he could possibly carry. Handing a couple to Sam to put in his pockets for the moment so he could keep a hold on Simon, they started walking into the woods. Dean walked a little ahead of Sam as protection for the baby, carefully picking his way though the underbrush and shining a flashlight to light the way for both of them.

The night was utterly still and they heard nothing but their own sounds for a while. Then Dean was sure that he spotted something ahead and holding up his hand for silence, signaled to Sam to wait. Walking ahead very carefully and quietly Dean could see a small point of light ahead. He turned off his own flashlight and picked his way towards the source of the light, not wishing to give away his presence.

As he got closer he started to feel something, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on but something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The feeling was familiar and he had almost figured out why when he found himself face to face with…

"Dad?" Dean stopped in surprise as his father stepped in front of him, the flashlight in his hand evidently being the source of the light Dean had noticed earlier.

John Winchester lowered the light in his hand and shifted the baby in his arms, smiling at his firstborn son.

"Good, you made it," He said, not sounding surprised at all to find his son walking through the woods in the middle of the night. "I wasn't sure when I 'saw' you yesterday how far away you were. Is Sam with you? Do you have the other baby?" He asked, looking over Dean's shoulder expectantly.

"Yeah Dad, we're both here and we have Simon. I had Sam wait back a little ways but I can go get him," Dean said and started heading back.

"No," John replied. "I'll go back with you. There's no need to go farther tonight."

"Why?"

"Because we need to prepare, Dean. I went in there looking for something but tonight isn't the night we fight this thing. We have to wait for the full moon and that isn't until this Thursday night. That's when this will all be over and until then we have lots to do to get ready"

Dean didn't know what his father meant but followed him back out of the woods. There the three men had a happy reunion and it even seemed like the two babies were happy to be back in each other's company.

The unusual "family" headed off together to get ready for the battle, days of work ahead of them.

Dean starred at his father from across the table. Sam sat next to his father feeding Simon. Their father feeding Lana. THe waitress brought over the drinks. Dean waited for her to leave for the kitchen before he spoke. THe diner was empty save the five people at this very table. Dean drew a breath to speak but his father got there first.

"How are you Dean? I know the last few days haven't been the best for you."

"I was going to ask you the same thing, only it's been a lot more than a few days for you. Why didn't you tell me about what happened with you? How long have you known what you are?"

"Dean," Sam cut in, "I don't think now's the time."

"Oh, really? Because I think now's a great time." Dean redirected his anger back to his father. "You knew the whole time that the same thing that happened to you and Sam would happen to me and you didn't bother mentioning it?"

John shook his head before interrupting Dean

"Son...sometimes there are just some things you need to keep from people...sometimes you do it for their own safety."

"Our own." Dean interrupted angrily, but his dad cut him off again

"Listen, we can argue about this, or we can move on. Because I have some more news to tell you! Do you want to listen?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another

"Yes sir" they said simultaneously

"Ok, listen carefully, and no interruptions this time" he shifted Lana in his arms carefully.

"I never told you this...but...I had a sister. Kimberly. She was my twin."

Dean and Sams' jaws dropped at the same time

"Yes. It was about the time Dean was born and we had..well, we had a fight. she was a strong girl, and when she had something in her head, well no-one could budge her, not even me. The thing is she met this guy, a real jerk-Grant. I could see straight away he wasn't good for her, but she was blinded by him. I tried to talk some sense into her, but she accused me of interfering, and before I knew it, they'd taken off together. Its been a long time, and she doesn't know about any of this, the way we live, about…" his voice cracked slightly "Mary"

He stopped to clear his throat before continuing

"Anyway, we haven't been in contact for along time, when about six months ago, Missouri contacted me. Kimmy had gone her for help, you see, she had left Grant when she fund out she was pregnant. With twins. And her babies were missing. The police had no leads, so she turned to Missouri in desperation...boys, these kids...they're Kimmy's. They're your cousins..."

Sam and Dean looked at their dad in silence...

"Our Cousins?" asked Sam.

"Yes. This demon's obviously got it in for this family." John said in response to Sam.

"Why?" Dean said quietly. The waitress was back to bring their orders.

"Can I get you anything else?" Jan asked.

"No we're fine, thank you." Dean said

"Call me if you need something."

Dean turned back to his father. "Why us?"

"I don't know Dean. I need you to do some family research," John added to Sam. Simon was done with his dinner and Sam was wiping the baby's mouth.

Sam looked at his father, "What kind of research? I mean, How far back? What kind of things do you want me to look for?"

"I'm really not sure Sam, just.....anything........look for a sickness in the family that was cured or mysterious deaths......anything weird. I don't care how far back you go. Just find me something."

They sat in silence as they ate their food. Dean's head was reeling. Cousins? Why was the demon so interested in his family? Why did dad hide all this?

Sam was thinking of how he was going to manage a search as big as his father wanted. His father. His mother. His father's father. His father's mother. His mother's father........all he knew was that he would need lots of coffee.

John as happy to be with his boys. He was happy to see his nephew and his niece when it had been so many years since he saw his sister. Without looking he reached out to grab his drink but knocked over the glass spilling the contents over the table. "Great."

Dean called out to Jan, "Hey, Jan. Could you grab some napkins or a towel?"

They waited a minute. Jan didn't come or even call out to hold on.

"Jan?" Dean repeated.

Dean looked to his father. John passed Lana over to Sam who was all ready holding Simon. John and Dean walked over to the kitchen. They drew their weapons. John pushed open the door. There was Jan. Standing at the stove. They quickly put their guns away.

"Jan, we need a towel or something. All the napkin holders are empty."

Jan just stood there, then a sizzling sound reached their ears. Then the smell.

Dean walked over to Jan. Her throat was cut. Her blood fell to the stove and the stove cooked the smell right out of it.

"Let's go Dean" John said. They left what they owed on the counter.

The three men gathered the babies and quickly loaded them into the two cars. Not wanting to waste any time, John put Lana in his truck as there was no time to put the two car seats into one vehicle.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked as they were buckling in the children.

"First let's just hit the road and find someplace safe to hide out. I still need you to do research Sam, so get started on that," John replied and Sam nodded, heading off to the car. Dean looked at his father and waited for his own order.

"Dean, follow me. I think I know a place we can go and be safe for a short while. There's a motel not too far from here and lots of hunters go there, it's got some slight protection on it so it will be better than nothing." Dean nodded at his father as well and then ran lightly back to his car. His mind was already going about a mile a minute. He couldn't help but to look at the babies in a whole new light now. An aunt? Cousins? It was more family than either he or Sam had ever hoped to have but neither of them was stupid enough to think that didn't mean they could lose them again in a heartbeat. Both Sam and Dean knew that the battle was going to be even harder now, because now they were fighting for their kin.

True to their nature and the nature of the lives they had led for so many years, Sam and Dean recovered quickly from the shock of the past few hours. Sam had already reached into the back seat for his bag and the laptop that was always there. There was no need to say anything as Dean and knew Sam's mind was already in the job at hand, and Dean left him to look up whatever idea had come into his head.

Dean started the Impala and peeled out of the parking lot in his father's wake. Both men were expert drivers and well able to handle the speed that was needed now. Others might have been nervous driving as they were with small children in their vehicles, but others didn't know that those same children were safer than in any "soccer mom" car on the road, speed or no speed.

"Okay, I'm not sure what Dad was hoping I'd find but I had a hunch on something and I think I'm getting somewhere here," Sam's voice caused Dean to look up suddenly, having been so engrossed in following his father safely, he'd almost forgotten his brother was there.

"First off, it looks like the Winchester family has been around for a while, longer than I think any of us realized. And judging by the amount of unexplained and violent deaths suffered by them, we've been hunting demons for a very, very long time."

Just then Dean saw his father pull into a motel parking lot, parking the car in the first spot and waving Dean over to the space next to him. Dean had followed his father onto a small dirt road and this place wasn't even visible from the main highway. Plus as he drew closer he could see signs of protection, subtle symbols (so subtle that most people probably never saw them) painted into the sign out front and on the walls of the building.

Sam stopped his storytelling for the moment and as soon as the car stopped, got out and went for Simon while Dean went to get them a room. John was pulling Lana out of her car seat as well and once they had a room, there was a bit of a scramble as the three men got themselves, their bags and the babies into the motel room as fast as they could.

Once they'd settled down, Dean asked Sam to tell their father what he had said in the car. After John was caught up, Sam continued with what he was going to say earlier.

"The full moon tomorrow night isn't just ANY full moon," Sam continued, now flipping the laptop around on the table for Dean and John to see. "According to this it's a Callipic Moon cycle, which is pretty rare. They only happen about once every hundred years and when that happens it means…"

"That a demon can be killed." John finished the sentence soberly. Seeing the look of shock and hope in both their eyes, he quickly put up his hands in warning.

"Now I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, not at all. But yeah Sam, your research has come up with what I hoped was true. In two day's time, with a LOT of rituals, all three of us plus these two children.." at this he stopped and took Simon from Dean, who had been holding both babies in his lap. John sat down on the bed next to Dean and looked at the little boy in his arms, smiling as Simon grabbed at his hair playfully.

"With these two children," he continued. "We might just be able to kill the…." John paused, Dean and Sam both smiling broadly as they realized he was stumbling over his favorite term for the demon: "son of a bitch". Not wanting to curse around the babies he finally said…

"That thing which killed your mother"

Dean and Sam looked at each other across the room. The look spoke volumes and didn't go unnoticed by their father.

Dean and Sam were ready for a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys stood up, Dean took Simon and put the two babies in a make-shift cot that their dad had made. He then got the twins' meals ready, Sam went out to get the adults food and John packed all the weapons he thought they would need to kill the YED.

"Hey Dad," Dean asked as he fed Simon and Lana, "Shouldn't we like call ... um... aunt Kimberly... to tell her that the twins are okay?"

"NO!" Dean jumped.

"Sorry son, but if we do that she'll want to come here and she'll get hurt. She's my sister... I don't want her to get hurt, not by that thing again...ever"

"Yes sir!" Dean said, "I know. Like me not wanting to see sammy get hurt."

"Who said my name?" asked Sam walking into the room.

"Oh... food! Did you get extra onions in my burger Sam? You know I like extra onions." Dean said.

Sam made a face at Dean and the babies gurgled happily. John laughed at his family.

"No Dean, I didn't. We already had this conversation. We're the ones that have to live with the extra onions"

Dean made a face at the twins to make them laugh again while Sam asked their dad " Dad, was there sulfur where Jan was killed?"

"No Sammy, why?" asked John.

"Because the YED leaves traces of sulfur."

"No Sam, Her throat was slit" Dean said.

"Oh,"

"Oh what? Sam." John said.

"That means we're dealing with more than one demon"

"Oh."

"Dean, don't curse in front of your cousins, but I agree." John said.

"I think I know who......Bonnie. She said she'd be back and she would be hurting people." Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean. "That means she'll be after you, Dean."

Dean just looked at Sammy..."but Sam, wait. She also said she wanted to help me...she hasn't really hurt me yet"

Sam looked thoughtful "only others, like Jan" he paused "maybe she's still trying to help you.."

Dean made a mumbling noise, and Sam looked up to see he was not able to reply as he had stuffed half his burger in his mouth. John had done the same thing.

Sam, rolling his eyes, went on "she still has to pretend she is after us, so maybe that's why she killed Jan...Hey dean, I thought she killed herself?"

John finaly swallowed his bite and answered Sam "Boys I think this Bonnie person might be advantageous to us. You said she made a deal with the demon, right? To save her children, and it went wrong, resulting in her living her life out as a minion for the YED. But she shot herself, right?"

Both boys nodded.

John walked to Dean's bag and rummaged around...last week's socks and boxers went flying all over the room. Sam had to lunge over to the cot before Lana put one in her mouth

"Geez Dean" John said, finally finding what he was looking for "hygienic much?"

Dean just grinned "it's Sammys' job to wash"

Sam pulled a face "well I've been a little busy lately, Dean, and you know it wouldn't hurt-"

"Boys!!!" John thundered. They looked over at him and saw he was holding his journal, opened to nearly the last page "I think I know how Bonnie can help us" he said pointing to a hastily scribbled section.

Both boys leaned in to read what it said...

"A Vengeance Demon"? Dean asked, looking at the scribbled note from his father's well worn journal.

"Yep, I think that's what she is now. She may have killed herself but she CAN come back and she can help us," John closed the book with finality.

"But we've still got lots of work to do. Let's all get some sleep and we'll go over it in the morning," With that John headed to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. Dealing with Lana and being on the run for the past few days meant that it was the first chance he'd had in a long while to relax. Only when his own sons were there covering his back did John feel safe enough to let his guard down.

00000000000000000000000000000

The next morning after Dean went and got a quick breakfast to bring back to the room for the adults and the babies had their bottles, it was time to get to work.

"Alright boys," John began, picking up the last of the breakfast trash and throwing at away. Dean and Sam each had one of the babies and were holding them over their shoulders. Simon gave a lusty burp and Dean smiled at his nephew proudly.

"That sounds like a real Winchester to me"

Everyone laughed and John sat down at the table, pulling out pen and paper to write down instructions. Tearing off the first piece of paper, he handed it to Dean.

"I need you to get these things for tomorrow night. We have to make amulet bags for all of us, including the babies, so be sure to get plenty of all the herbs. I wrote down the address of one of my contacts out here. Tell him who you are and he'll help you find anything you need.' Dean nodded and started getting ready to leave, finding his jacket and keys.

The other paper John held out to Sam who looked at it and raised his eyebrows. "You want _what_?"

"Baby carriers. We'll need two and they need to be the kind where you can put the baby on your back. The two of you are going to need both of your hands but the babies will still need to be with you at all times." John replied.

"We're carrying the babies?" Dean asked and then quickly added, "Not that I mind of course, I'm just curious."

"Well first off, I want them to be with you two as I plan to go in first and just in case I go down I want them…."

Dean cut him off. "Dad! Don't even start talking like that. You are NOT going into this thinking that you're gonna die.."

John cut in himself. "Dean! That's the LAST thing I'm thinking about. I've got my boys, my sister and my niece and nephew to think about now. It's the first time in a long time that we have a shot at being a real family."

Dean quieted as he understood what his father meant. He saw a look in his father's eyes he hadn't seen there in a long time. There was determination and fight there but also something else: love. John was fighting for his life and the life of his loved ones. This battle was going to be something entirely new for all of them.

"So don't worry about me going out," John said. "I'm just talking about just being knocked out of the fight. I think this thing is going to hit us in phases and I think we each have a part in it."

"Also," John continued. "I'm positive that these babies are going to be important in this battle and I think the connection of all the siblings will help."

"Sibling connection?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Yes. The fact that you two are brothers and these two," he indicated the babies. "are brother and sister is going to be important."

"How do you know this, Dad?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean," John shrugged. "But I think you can feel it too. Can't you? Sam, don't you feel it?" he asked, looking at his youngest son earnestly, positive that Sam would have noticed. Even if Dean hadn't, Sam would have. John was sure of it.

Dean and Sam both looked at each other and then at their father.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and he realized with a start that it was true. Something had been nagging him about the battle tomorrow night and he hadn't realized what it was until his father mentioned it. Now he felt like they were doing the right things to prepare. "I do too."

"Okay," John said. "So that means that you two carry the babies. Dean will carry Lana and Sam will carry Simon."

"Why in that order?" Sam asked, sure there must be a reason for his father to be so specific.

"Lana is older by Simon by about ten minutes." John replied. "Which makes Dean and Lana.."

"Firstborn" Dean answered for him.

000000000000000000000

Sam and Dean came back with everything they needed. They dumped the supplies on to a bed and Sam, Dean and John got busy while the babies slept.

"There's one thing about Bonnie, Dean...." Sam said packing herbs into fabric.

"What about her?" Dean asked but he was sure he knew where Sam was going.

"Bonnie said she would hold off her job until we did what we needed to do, but this is almost over Dean."

"Not now, Sammy. Okay?" Dean said. He had been right about what was on his brother's mind.

"What do you mean not now? I need to know what's....." John cut Sammy off.

"We'll take care of her when the time comes, Sam. Any way, Dean's right. Now's not the time." John said.

Sam looked like he was going to say something else but thought better and kept his mouth closed. The truth was John didn't know what they were going to do about Dean's situation. He always brought trouble with him. Sometimes John thought Dean carried it around in his bag.

"Dad, why does Dean have to carry Lana? I mean what's the significance of being first born?" Sam asked finishing their little arts & crafts project.

John grabbed his journal. "Firstborns have always been important, not only in religion." He said, flipping the pages looking for something specific.

"The first born.........." John had started, then gasped. He looked to his finger to find a paper cut. Why is it that everyone turns into a baby over a paper cut? Blood oozed. John went to wrap his finger.....

"Wait. I want to try something." Dean said. Dean grabbed his father's hand before he could protest. He focused on what he wanted to do. Slowly the paper cut closed itself and disappeared. "Looks like we have one less thing to worry about."

Suddenly, both infants started crying.

Cool trick Dean" said Sam as he quieted the twins. "but maybe we need to get out of here, something's bothering the babies."

After a thorough look in and around the motel, the three men found nothing and decided that there was no threat.

"I'm not sure what upset them," John said, holding Lana with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm thinking I might have an idea," Dean said, which got the attention of both his father and brother. "They started crying when I tried that little…." Dean hesitated. "Trick," he finished.

John nodded, not wanting to believe what just happened but unable to deny it either. Dean had tapped into something hidden within all of them and obviously the babies had become frightened by whatever had been allowed to slide into the crack in their universe Dean's little "trick" had caused. Seeing the obvious distress this was causing his son, John reassured him quickly.

"There's no need to worry on it now, son. It was probably best that this sort of thing came out now when we're all together and not tomorrow night when we're facing Lord knows what." John walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it until Dean looked him in the eyes. "It's gonna be okay, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Dean replied.

"Dad?" Sam asked quietly from the other side of the room. Simon had fallen to sleep in his arms and he had just put him down in the cot. "What _were_ you going to say earlier?"

"Oh yeah, nothing much except that if Bonnie shows up tomorrow I'm thinking that might be a good thing." The look of surprise on his sons' faces almost made him smile be he decided to hold it back, not wanting to upset them further. "I just mean that if we finish what needs to be done and she decides to come after your brother, there's a good chance she won't expect to fight all of us. Especially considering the sheer power we might just be yielding tomorrow night. It's going to be something special, maybe even once in a lifetime. So I say if a Vengeance Demon is going to come after us, why not when we're at our strongest, eh?"

Sam and Dean both liked the sound of that and with those reassuring words, everyone was able to relax. John put a now sleeping Lana in the cot with Simon and took up the first watch so Sam and Dean could sleep a little while. Just because they weren't going into battle until the next day didn't mean that they could let their guard down. Therefore it had been decided that they each would take turns staying up throughout the night.

A few hours later, John tapped Sam for his turn at watch and fell into the bed almost before his son had vacated it, snoring immediately. Sam sat in the pitch darkness, alone with his thoughts and listening to the sounds of his family sleeping around him.

Getting an idea, Sam decided to use the utter silence to his benefit and see if he could get anymore information about what they might be facing the next day. Closing his eyes he began to breathe slowly, willing his body and mind to relax.

Images came floating into his mind and he felt momentarily dizzy by the speed at which they flew at him. After a minute or so he slowed them down and some began to make sense. He saw a woman (a woman he knew instantly must be Bonnie), she was walking in the woods near their old home and instinct told him that these images were happening right now, right as he was seeing them.

"I came as you asked," She said, stopping as a figure came out of the woods before her. "They are coming and they will be strong.."

Sam tried as hard as he could but he couldn't hear her companion's reply. _I guess it's not going to be that easy_. Sam thought ruefully.

"I can't do that, you know I can't. They are going to be too strong for me. Anything but that, please…" her voice trailed off as she was interrupted again. Finally she nodded acquiescence, though Sam could see that she was shaking with fear.

Suddenly Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped in terror, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Whoa!" Dean said in an urgent whisper. "It's me, man. If Dad knew you fell asleep on watch he'd tan your hide, you know that?"

"I wasn't asleep," Sam said simply and Dean caught a lot more meaning behind the sentence that just those simple words.

"Vision?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Self inflicted?" and Sam nodded again.

"So, what did you see?" Both men turned in surprise at the sound of their father's voice. John wasn't nearly as heavy a sleeper as he'd let on and had heard almost the entire conversation.

Sam told them both in urgent whispers what he'd seen and heard. John shook his head worriedly.

"We don't know what it means though, Sam," he said. "She could still be trying to protect Dean as she promised. We're just going to have to wait and see what happens when we get there tonight."

Dean and Sam realized their father said "tonight" rather than "tomorrow". Dean looked at the window and realized that light was starting to come through.

Dawn had arrived and with it, the fight of their lives was on it's way.

"Rest time is over boys, it's time to get prepared and then go face that…." John lowered his voice to barely a whisper, even though both babies were still asleep.

_"that son of a bitch"_ he said very, very quietly.

John called the boys, "Here's what we're going to do, boys."


	7. Chapter 7

_One final note. This final chapter is again written by myself and sumtyms. It also contains the first alternate ending, which is mine. We decided that anyone who wanted should have a chance to end the story any way they chose. Below is my ending. The next chapter will show how sumtyms chose to end it. _

_Enjoy…._

-----

The woods were dark. John walked, snapping twigs, all kinds of things running through his mind as the moon came higher in the trees. Although the woods were dark, since the moon was full he was able to see clearly enough to not use a flashlight. Sam and Dean would wait until John gave them a signal to enter the woods. John had told his boys that everything would be fine. Now that the time came closer he wasn't as sure of it. He thought of all that was at risk. His sons, his niece and nephew, his sister in a way, and himself. Was he sure the plan would work? Yes. But he didn't know under the circumstances. He thought mostly of his sons.

Sam and Dean sat in the car.

"Now's the time, Sam." Dean said.

They got out of the car and opened the trunk to get what they needed. They grabbed weapons.

"Time to be a soccer mom." Sam said to Dean holding up the baby carrier.

"I hate this already. I don't like the idea of these kids in the middle of what's about to happen." Dean said slipping on the carrier.

"I know Dean, but we need them. There's nothing we can really do about it , dude." Sam said, slipping on his carrier as Dean's phone beeped three times. Sam looked to Dean and Dean looked back.

"Let's go."

They walked in the forest. The flashlights lighting the path, with a full moon they didn't really need it, but they had babies on their backs & they didn't want them hurt. Twigs were snapping under their feet. Each crack sent shivers down Sam's back. Dean could sense Sam's uneasiness.

"What's wrong Sam? Nervous?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Sam told his brother. Dean could hear the uneasiness in his brother's voice as well as sense it.

All kinds of things were going through Dean's head. What if these kids got hurt? What if Sammy got hurt? Always thinking of Sammy. Big Brother Syndrome. Remember when Sammy drew in my favorite book. Dean hadn't thought of that since he couldn't remember when. Funny the things that came into your head in times of stress.

They could see a clearing ahead. They entered slowly.

Sam and Dean could see their father in the middle of the clearing. They advanced slowly into the center towards the extra protection John drew while they waited.

"So far so good, boys." John said as his children and his sister's children joined them. "and girl. Sorry Lana."

"So sweet." A voice said from behind them. "I just might cry. Hi Dean." It was Bonnie.

"Bonnie, be nice, these are important people." It walked into the clearing after Bonnie.

"Hello, Dean. how are you feeling?"

"You know. Same old." Dean said, his mind racing.

"Sammy, it's nice to see you." IT came closer. Sam stayed silent. It's eyes as clear as day.

"Simon....Lana, What are you two doing out this time of night?" It said as it stepped out side John's precaution.

"Oh, I'm sorry John. I wouldn't want you to feel left out. How's your sister?" The Yellow Eyed Demon looked at them with interest.

"We're going to end this. Tonight." John said to the thing that haunted his nights.

The demon circled. The protection John drew would only last a few minutes.

"John, how played. You sound like a hero in a western flick." It looked at them in turn. At Simon. Bonnie followed. At Lana. The Demon pulled dirt from the earth. At Sam. It smiled. At Dean. It released the dirt. At John it stopped again.

Dean could see a strange look in Bonnie's eyes as she glanced at the babies. Could it have been she saw her children in Simon and Lana? Could she see her children in trouble? Or could it have anything to do with what the Demon wanted her to do? Dean didn't like it. Sam was wearing a strange face. He must have seen Bonnie's eyes too.

"John, the protection's time is almost up. If you're going to do something, then do it."

….

_ALTERNATE ENDING NO. 1 (by me, Moki)_

John's first response was a smile, a very cold smile. If the Demon had been human, even a tiny bit human, he would have been scared of that smile. Dean and Sam were scared by it and they weren't even on the receiving end of it.

His second response to the Demon's words was as brutal as it was fast. John reached behind him and pulled his gun, drawing it like the hero in an old fashioned western movie. Before the Demon could say anything the bullet found its mark, right between his eyes.

The Demon took an involuntary step backwards, reeling from the force of the bullet into its skull. Far from falling down though, he steadied his gait and threw back his head in laughter.

"Wow John, I've seen some stupid moves in my time but boy oh boy, that's gotta be one of the best. You know that's not the Colt right? I mean it's a mighty fine gun but it's not gonna work on me…you should know that my boy," He raised his hand as he spoke and John braced himself for the pain he knew was coming.

Trouble was it never came, with a yell Bonnie launched herself in front of the Demon and took the energy blow from the Demon's hands. Dean was caught completely off guard and before he had even though it through, he was on the ground beside her. She was nearly dead, her eyes closing quickly.

"Thank you," It was all Dean could think to say as he laid her head gently into the grass. Raising himself back up slowly, he eyed the Demon much as his father had moments before.

"Oh, that's a shame. She was quite useful, really. Well," he continued, clapping his hands together like child excited about Christmas. "Let's get on with the fun shall we? Now where was I?" He turned his head to John.

"Oh yes, that's right," again his hand raised and John knew there would be nothing to stop it. The energy bolt hit him square in the chest and he went down to his knees, fighting to stay conscious for as long as possible, letting it drain as much energy as it could into him.

For this had been part of the plan the whole time.

John, Sam and Dean had known that John's gun wouldn't work on the Demon. Shooting him without draining him of energy was useless and they all knew it. No, instead they were going to each taunt him into an attack and with each subsequent attack he would get weaker and weaker. The best part was that he wouldn't know that his seemingly endless supply of energy was waning until it was too late.

Now it was Sammy's turn. Dean fought the urge to step in front of his brother and stop him from what he was about to do but with clenched fists and a clenched jaw, looked away as Sam pulled his gun.

"You bastard!" Sam yelled, perfectly playing his part of a son who's so grief-stricken over the loss of his father that he would be about to do something stupid. "I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do! You son of a bitch!" He raised his own pearl handled handgun (a perfect match to ones carried by both Dean and John) and pulled the trigger.

The Demon actually laughed as the second bullet hit his frontal lobe with a resounding crack. He staggered a bit under the hit but didn't fall and didn't stop laughing.

"Oh Sammy," He could barely control his glee now. "Oh that was beautiful, simply beautiful! I swear you boys are so entertaining I really don't know what I'm going to do with myself when I've killed all of you."

"Of course," he said as he walked towards Sam and Simon, "I could always take the babies. Yes, I think that's a great idea. They'll be my next generation of toys and frankly I'm excited about the idea of a girl. I've dealt with too much of the male hormones you guys seem to pack in spades. A little girl Winchester will be just what I need."

Dean again fought himself hard to not go straight over to the Demon and wring its neck. But again he held back.

The Demon was now directly in front of Sam and just as they had predicted he raised his hand. Dean watched in hopeless horror as Sam also bore the brunt of a terrible onslaught of energy, his face contorted in pain. Finally he hit the ground on his knees but still he wouldn't go down and the Demon put more force behind the flow until the younger man went down in the dirt. Simon was crying piteously from his backpack but Dean did nothing, knowing that crying meant the baby was still alive and also that there was nothing he could do for him right now.

Now it was his turn.

"That's the last of my family that you kill." Dean said, quietly and without any of the lack of control Sammy had shown. They had known that if Dean had attacked too fast the Demon might have become suspicious. So Dean's job was to act cold and calculated. Like a man with nothing left to lose.

Considering the fact that his father and brother lay on the forest floor unmoving and Dean had no clue if they were actually still alive, it was exactly how he felt.

"You think that two bullets won't kill you? What about three? What if the third was blessed? Covered in symbols and special herbs? How about then?" Dean's eyes confronted the Demon and for the first time he saw a little fear there.

"Let's find out, shall we?" and without another word Dean fired. He was a helluva shot, just like his father and brother and for the third time in the past ten minutes, the Demon took a bullet to the brain.

This time it was different. Dean could see it right away. The Demon staggered and looked puzzled, almost as if it never occurred to him that a bullet might actually _hurt_. He swayed from side to side for a few seconds and Dean was sure he was going down when he suddenly stopped, stood up straight and laughed.

"Nicely done!" The Demon said, clapping his hands appreciatively. "That was the best yet! I swear I'm going to have stories to tell for YEARS now. You guys really don't disappoint, do you?"

Dean backed away, confused and suddenly scared. _That should have worked, dammit_ he thought, trying his best to figure out what to do next.

He never got the chance to think it through as the Demon raised his hand one more time and a bolt of energy caught him in the chest, feeling like an iron claw grasping onto his rib cage and trying to tear his heart out from the inside.

Dean fell to his knees, using the last of his ebbing strength to land on his chest so as not to crush the baby still strapped to his back. Watching his father and Sam go down he still hadn't realized just how strong the Demon's power was until it hit him full force. But somehow he held on to the hope that Lana was still alive and if she was, he wasn't going to allow a fall to kill her.

Barely able to keep his head up, Dean tried crawling away from the onslaught of energy. He could feel the Demon following him, taunting him with his very presence.

"It's funny, quite amusing actually, that you thought you could defeat me. Did your father really tell you that this was going to work? That tonight and you all being together, oh and the wonderful "magical bullet"of course, would make a difference?" The Demon's boots crunched on the leaves near Dean's head and he felt himself losing consciousness.

_I guess this is it…_ Dean thought sadly. Sending out a silent farewell to his family, he allowed his head to fall to the musty earth.

Through the pain still wracking his body, Dean felt something else. Something small and delicate was touching his head, its fingers pressing into his temples.

_Lana…_ Dean thought wonderingly.

The baby's touch seemed to bring back strength and Dean looked up as he heard a yell. In front of him the Demon was grabbing at its head. The wounds it had sustained, which until then had laid open but not bleeding, were now gushing thick black blood.

Dean was getting stronger by the second and a look over to where Sam lay showed that Simon had also reached forward to touch Sam's temple. Sam was slowly getting to his hands and knees, shaking his head. Not daring to hope, Dean looked where his father had fallen and though he had no baby with him, he too was rising slowly.

They all rose slowly and stood in a slight circle around the Demon. It had put its hand to its forehead, screaming in agony and finally going down to its knees.

John had felt his strength return and now saw why. The babies, his six month old niece and nephew no less, were somehow tapping into the Demon's energy and throwing it back at him. As they watched the Demon screamed one more time and then lay on the ground, as still as stone.

The three men looked at each other, unable to speak.

It was John who smiled first. Followed by Sam and then finally Dean, and from their backs, the babies peeked around to smile as well. They almost looked like they knew what had just happened but John was sure that they'd never remember this day.

For their sakes, he hoped they'd never have to.

The Demon was gone. 

-- THE END –


	8. Chapter 8

_ALTERNATE ENDING NO. 2 (by Sumtyms)_

_------_

"John, the protection's time is almost up. If you're going to do something, then do it."

"All right then." John said, suddenly throwing Holy water into the demon's face. The demon stumbled backwards, as it did Sam and Dean ran forward circling the demon with salt. It wasn't a devil's trap but it would hold it for now. The protection broke and Bonnie walked forward to face John. John threw the blessed water into Bonnie's face. She yelled, steam rising from her face. As they did with the Yellow Eyed Demon, Sam and Dean circled her with salt. Again, it wouldn't hold for long.

John walked forward. He looked into it's yellow eyes. "That wasn't nice." It said looking back at John. "This won't hold for very long John. But you know that don't you?"

"My family's not going to take this anymore. I'm going to send you away now before this salt circle starts to lose hold."

"Are you going to send me home John? I've already told this to your boys. I can crawl out of hell like a cockroach from a kitchen sink."

"I didn't say I was going to send you home. How about purgatory? Yeah, see," John reached in and made the sign of the cross on the demons forehead, "I'm going be doing something special for you." John continued over the demon's yells of pain. "A few special things. After all of them are done you'll end up in purgatory. No one can escape purgatory unless they have paid for what they've done and you.......as a demon there is no way you can pay what you own."

"Have you ever heard a baby scream, John?" The demon asked viciously.

"What?" were the words from Sam's mouth.

"Would you like to?"

"You shut your mouth now you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Their father had spent too much time talking to the demon. "Salt can only work for so long, on something as strong as me. Seeing as we're outside the wind blew some salt away. It rained earlier in the evening and as it's nighttime. Rain and dew are dissolving the salt. Sorry." The demon shot out at John, and he fell backwards.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Bonnie too just broke free of her salt prison.

"Now. Let's hear a baby scream." The demon made for Sam's direction.

John got up and cut across the demon's path to his son. From nowhere a knife glinted in the moonlight and disappeared into John Winchester.

"DAD!" Dean yelled running to him, with Lana on his back. "Dad." Dean fell at his side. "Hold on dad. Give me a minute, I haven't done anything this big." John was losing blood quickly. Bonnie just watched with her cold eyes.

The Demon came closer to Sam. Sam could see that Dean was taking care of his father. Now he had to take care of himself and Simon. "Sammy, why don't you just hand the brat over? You're a smart young man. Don't make it harder on yourself. Or the kid."

Sam pulled out a gun and fired a shot into the demon. The shot wouldn't kill it but afford Sam a little time.

John breathed again. He could fell a dull pain in his chest, as he saw Dean over him. Dean sat, healing his father had drained him of almost all his energy.

"That's my boy." John said patting Dean on the shoulder.

Just then a gun shot hit their ears. They both turned in Sammy's direction. John got up and ran for his youngest son. Dean sat, too drained to move.

Bonnie came over. " Do you need help getting up?" She asked squatting down to Dean's level.

"No. Just give me a minute, will ya?" Dean said breathing hard.

Bonnie sighed. She looked at Dean with the same funny look in her eyes she had while looking at the babies. "Why did you help your father?"

"What do you mean 'Why did I help my father'?! I had to." Dean said

"Right."

Sam fired another shot into the demon as his father reached him. John took out another vial of holy water and splashed it across the demon.

"SAM, QUICK. SALT!" John shouted at his son.

Sam grabbed more salt from his bag, and around the demon he went. This time more than once. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. The circle would last them ten, fifteen minutes at the least.

"Right." Bonnie said to Dean again.

This time 'Right' was accompanied by a knife. It was driven into Dean. "I told you I would hold off until you did what you had to do." She said her voice weak.

"Sam needs his father more than he needs you. I'm sorry." She said and she sounded it.

She laid Dean onto his stomach so the girl wouldn't be hurt. The last thing Dean heard was Sam's second gunshot. The last thing he thought was Bonnie never got off a second shot. 

0000000000000000000

"What time is it?" Sam asked

"1:19" John said.

"Two more minutes." Sam said.

"What? What about two more minutes?"

Sam looked at the Demon in it's circle cell. The demon was silent. "What? Nothing to say?"

The Demon smiled.

"What's with the smirk?" John's youngest boy said,

"Looks like Bonnie finally did her job." It said with glee.

John and Sam spun around. It was true. They saw Bonnie sitting next to Dean who was lying on the ground.

"Dad, what time is it?"

"Why the hell do you want to know what time it is?" John was angry.

"Becasue," Sam said loudly so the Yellow Eyed Demon could hear," With a Callipic full moon, it's height lasts for five minutes. At it's height, a demon is turned human. And this son of a bitch already has two bullets in 'im."

John looked at his watch. "You have one minute to watch him squirm, Sam."

"As a human you have no powers to hurt anyone. As a human you'll have a clean slate. Where do you go when you die with a clean slate?"

The Yellow Eyed Demon looked furious.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it upstairs instead of down. I'm sure for something like you that's punishment enough."

John's watch switched from 1:20 to 1:21. They looked at the Demon as blood started to drip from its head and chest. It wasn't a demon anymore. The man fell to the ground dead.

Bonnie got up and walked to the edge of the clearing. Standing there silent, as John and Sam went to Dean.

As they walked to Dean a thought hit John. "Those are dolls in the carriers aren't they?"

"Dad, bringing the babies in here with us was too reckless. I'm sorry. They're back at the car, which is bad too but not nearly as bad as having them in here."

"You're right." John said as they reached Dean. They got to their knees to turn him over.

Which Dean did himself. Bonnie's knife wounds had healed.

"You two are a couple of cry babies, do you know that?" Dean said, trying to be his funny self.

"Dean..." Sam started as Dean stood himself up, but Dean held up his hand to stop him. Dean walked over to Bonnie. She heard Dean behind her.

"I had to do what I had to do." She said not turning towards him. "Same as you."

"I know." Dean said moving closer to her. "Thank you for helping us Bonnie."

"You're welcome Dean." Dean could hear that she was crying. "I'm sorry..."

"I know." Dean said again. This time 'I know' was accompanied by a knife. "I'm sorry too." he said laying Bonnie on the ground. There would be no heaven for Bonnie. As a human she sold her soul and Dean was sorry for her. Dean stood up again. "Let's go."

When they got back to the car they changed Lana & Simon's diapers, fed them and drove.

John Winchester walked up a stone path to a small house, Sam and Dean behind him.  
John's sister Kimberly answered the door. 

**The End**


End file.
